Evicted
by Mad Hatter Usagi
Summary: Alfred gets evicted. Full summary inside. M for smut. DoitsuNoNeko gave me the idea!


_Summary: Alfred, in extreme debt, is evicted from his apartment. He's undoubtably embarrassed, and has to resort to going to the only person who would ever think of putting him up. Arthur. Arthur wasn't home, but out with France at a club being a wingman for Francis. Knowing that Arthur is out with Francis, he just sneaks into the apartment, and the bed. After a night of partying, Arthur comes home, leaving Francis with Antonio, the guy he picked up, and goes inside to find his American friend sleeping in his bed._

* * *

Arthur swigged from his bottle. He was in a cab with that damn Frog and the guy he picked up, Antonio. Arthur had acted as the perfect wingman for the evening, not drinking that much to make sure that Francis went home with someone, and was currently drunk as hell. They were now pulling up to Arthur's apartment building, all three of them were too dazed to realize that there were lights on in the windows.

Arthur waved goodbye, drink in hand, and walked up the stone steps to the door. He went inside, and up a few flights of stairs. Unlocking the door, thoughts of going to sleep were all that filled his mind. Arthur swung the door open, now realizing that the lights were on, and knowing that they had been off when he left.

He cautiously made his way through the apartment. Sitting room, no one, kitchen, no one, bathroom, no one, that left the bedroom! He opened the door of the bedroom slowly, and looked inside. The lights were off and slow, even breaths could be heard from inside. He flicked the lights on and looked around.

Laying on one side of the bed, under the covers and obviously shirtless, was Alfred. Even though he was a bit tipsy, that didn't mean he didn't know that Alfred wasn't supposed to be in his bed.

"Bloody hell?" Arthur exclaimed, shocked.

It was enough to wake Alfred up, he sat bolt upright. Alfred looked around, then at Arthur, and seemed to remember what had happened. Arthur was seething now, already over the initial shock.

"What the 'ell are you doing here Alfred?" Arthur yelled furiously.

"Calm down, I'm sorry. I got evicted and you were the only one I could think of at the time. Can I sleep here tonight?" Alfred said, a bit nervous.

"Why did you-? How did you-? God, Alfred! Why here?" Arthur managed to say.

"You were closest, and the only one that would usually put up with me." Alfred shrugs, then gets out of the bed. "If it would be better, I could sleep on the couch...but can I please stay? Will you please not tell anyone?" Alfred pleads, his hands together in a begging motion.

Arthur gets a weird look in his eyes, platting a way to get the American out of his apartment. "What'll you do for me? You aren't exactly...you can't pay rent or anything, you broke git."

"Anything. I just need a place to stay."

Arthur walks, unsteadily, closer. He stands on his tiptoes and whispers in Alfred's ear, Alfred is more than a little weirded out at this point. "Fuck me then."

The plan was to get Alfred freaked out by a 'drunk' proposition to have sex, Alfred would leave, and would chalk it up to Arthur being drunk off his ass. He couldn't trust himself to share the apartment with Alfred, he loved him secretly, and thought that he might jump him if they were to live in close quarters.

Alfred blinks, completely freaked out that Arthur would actually say that. He had always loved the Brit, but never thought that he would actually be saying this to him, no matter how drunk he was. "What?"

Arthur puts his hands on Alfred's shoulders and says it louder. "Fuck me. You need a place to stay, don't you?" The words are purposefully slurred, and he looks disshelved.

All normal thoughts are thrown out the window for Alfred. He needs a place to stay, right? He can't pay to stay, right? He is in love with Arthur, right? And he is extremely turned on by that sexy slurred voice. SO...why not?

"Fine...but you better not be mad in the morning." Alfred mutters, Arthur seems surprised, but not as surprised as he is when the larger man smashes his lips against his own in a hard, pleasurable kiss.

Alfred pushes himself against the smaller man, and Arthur, totally lost in the moment, kisses back. Alfred runs his tounge over the Brit's lower lip, begging for entrance to his mouth. It's given hesitantly, although Alfred doesn't notice it, and soon the kiss deepens, and the pleasure increases. Both of them feel like their stumochs are getting warmer, wanting more.

Arthur falls back on the bed, looking up at Alfred, who is standing over him, with half-lidded eyes. They both think that this is crazy, but their lust overpowers that thought. Alfred, because he was just sleeping, is only wearing boxers, which is now showing a bulge. Arthur, on the other hand, is wearing a white dress shirt and black pants, both of which are disshelved from the partying and the kiss.

Alfred crawls onto the bed, looming over Arthur with a sexy smile on his face. His muscular chest was mouth-watering to Arthur. The kiss is resumed, but now their hands skim each other's body. Arthur's hands press on the other man's chest and abs, lustfully feeling him up. Alfred, though, works on unbuttoning his shirt, wanting to get him undressed ASAP.

Soon, the shirt is discarded and the American's hands glide down to Arthur's belt while he looks over the newly bare chest. It's not as toned as Alfred's but it's sexy as hell to him. Kisses heat up again and each touch is electrifying. The belt is thrown across the room, hitting the door.

Their thoughts are flooded with wanting, each of them having a growing bulge under the remaining fabric. Alfred kisses all over Arthur's neck and chest, leaving marks and making the Brit moan quietly. Finally the pants are undone and they too are thrown across the room, this time hitting the wardrobe.

Both men are now only in their underwear, and upon furthur investigation: Arthur is wearing American flag boxers, and Alfred in the Union flag*. Arthur looks down and licks his lips, wanting more than ever to have that large bulge inside him. So, he pushes Alfred off of him and onto the bed, putting his head in between Alfred's legs and pulling off those fashionable Union flag boxers.

Arthur kisses the inside of Alfred's thighs, staring lustfully at the large freed cock. Unable to hold himself back any longer, he licks it from base to tip, looking up for Alfred's reaction. Alfred had his eyes closed, but Arthur could tell that he wanted more, and was more than happy to oblige by that...and so much more.

He licked the head tentively, then took the head into his mouth, earning him a moan. Arthur then took more and more in, until he reached the base, and bobbed his head up and down. Reflexively, Alfred bucked into Arthur's mouth, making the Brit hold down Alfred's hips.

Arthur began to deep throat him, Alfred moaned and writhed beneath the Englishman's hands. Arthur could feel precum drip down his throat, and some even oozed down his lips. Feeling how close Alfred was, he took the length out of his mouth.

"Not yet Alfred." Arthur said, his voice smooth and sobered.

"You're not drunk?" Alfred's surprise was warranted considering how Arthur gets...

"Not really, now give me your fingers, I don't want my ass to hurt THAT much." Arthur responded.

Although Alfred was confused, but he was also really horny, so he handed his hand over to the Brit. Arthur preceeded to grab the hand quickly, and shove 2 of the fingers into his mouth. He licked and sucked at them suggestively, looking up at Alfred with eyes half-lidded.

"Done," Arthur pulled the spit-covered fingers out of his mouth, letting Alfred to use his hand again.

Alfred moved his hand to Arthur's arse and slipped in the index, making the smaller man moan and shiver, he tightened himself subconsciously. The American slowly wiggled the solitary finger around the cavern, making the Brit moan louder.

Alfred pushed the middle finger into Arthur's ass next, keeping them still this time. Then, he slowly pushed them as far as they would reach, making Arthur groan and push against them in pleasure. Alfred then scissored with the two fingers, stretching the hole.

He slipped the fingers out, replacing it with his large cock. As soon as it entered him, Arthur nearly screamed in pleasure, rocking his hips down on the foreign object, just to get it in more. Finally, it was in as far as it would go. Alfred began to push in and out, both of them moaning and clutching the sheets and each other as their rhythm increased.

"M-more, Alfy!" Arthur moaned as he wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck.

Alfred began a faster, harder, pace. Moans and groans of ecstacy rang from their throats. Kisses came in floods, all over their lips, chests, necks, and cheeks. Then, Alfred began to provide extra attention to Arthur's cock.

He slipped his fingers around it, groping it, and the smaller man moaned. Moans, squeaks, and other various noises emanated from Arthur, who was being attened to quite well. Alfred stroked the member, vigorously I might add, and rubbed the slit and head with his thumb.

They were each so close, and rightfully so since for the last (insert amount of time here) they had been grinding, fucking, and moaning. Each of them gasped out how close they were, wasting no time.

Arthur screamed in supreme ecstacy, and came over Alfred's hand and each of their chest's, moaning Alfred's name. Alfred, hearing that and seeing the sexy little look that the man under him was giving, came inside the British man and he too moaned the other's name.

Alfred pulled out, trailing the white substance that leaked from Arthur's ass, and collapsed next to him onto the bed. They sighed and gasped in contentment and exhaustion for the next minute or so, and cuddled into each other.

"I really love you Arthur."

"I love you too, poppet."

"I can stay, right?"

"Yes, yes you can. Well, as long as we can still have sex like that."

"Why would I ever want to abandon that (heroic) stuff? Especially when I do it with you."

* * *

_*- tidbit of info: the English flag is only called the Union Jack when flown at sea, and the Union flag on land, and since they are having sex on land...well yeah._

**((AN/ Idea came to me a few months ago, just recently typed it up. Is it good? Review please!))**


End file.
